


Zellengedanken

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [32]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Ich liege hier auf der Pritsche.Starre aus dem vergitterten Quadrat, welches sie Fenster nennen.Der Mond scheint direkt rein.Taucht alles in sein kaltes Licht.Auch mich...
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203
Kudos: 1





	Zellengedanken

**Author's Note:**

> Nix meins. Und Geld bekomm ich auch keins.

Ich liege hier auf der Pritsche.  
Starre aus dem vergitterten Quadrat, welches sie Fenster nennen.  
Der Mond scheint direkt rein.  
Taucht alles in sein kaltes Licht.  
Auch mich.

Was wird sein, wenn ich morgen hier rauskomme?  
Wirst du mich abholen?  
Wirst du mich erwarten?

Ich weiß es nicht.  
Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich liebe.  
Dass du mich aus meinen eisigen Käfig befreit hast.  
Wie ein Wirbelwind bist du durch die Eiswand geprescht.  
Und ich habe wie ein Verdurstender in der Wüste nach einem Schluck Wasser nach dir gegriffen. Du hast mich vor dem Verdursten gerettet.  
Denn ich hatte verlernt zu trinken.

Dabei gierte es mich nach ein bisschen Gefühl- ein bisschen Wasser, dass mich warm umspült und in das ich mich zurücklehnen konnte, ohne zu ertrinken. 

Dafür bin ich dir ewig dankbar.  
Ich wäre sogar bereit gewesen für dich zu töten.  
Was sag’ ich: ich hab’ es getan.

Ich habe für dich getötet.

Hast du mir diese Tat verziehen?  
Oder verdammst du mich?  
Wünscht du dir, dass ich auf ewig in der Hölle schmore?   
Oder warum hast du mich nie besucht?   
Warum hast du noch nicht mal Grüße ausrichten lassen?

Kannst du mir morgen darauf antworten?  
Will ich die Antworten hören?  
Eigentlich nicht.  
Sie interessieren mich nicht.  
Ich will dich morgen einfach nur in meine Arme schließen.   
Deine Wärme spüren.  
Deinen süßen Duft tief in mich aufnehmen.

Das letzte Mal sah ich dich im Gerichtssaal.  
Bei meiner Verurteilung.

Deine Augen trafen meine.

Ich sah in ihnen etwas brechen.

War es der Glaube an Gerechtigkeit?  
War es der Glaube an ein System, welches nur aus Bürokraten und Vorschriften bestand? Keinen Raum für Gefühle ließ?  
War es der Glaube an meine Unantastbarkeit?  
War es das, was ich zerbrechen sah?  
Oder war es etwas anderes?

Ich weiß es nicht.

Es hatte schon genug Staub aufgewirbelt, dass ich mich für dich eingesetzt habe. Und dann auch noch in dieser extremen Form.

Es zählten weder unsere Empfindungen, unsere Gedanken, unsere Gefühle.

Es zählte nur, dass ich die Pistole gehalten und scheinbar abgebrüht abgedrückt habe.

Das mir dabei Tränen in den Augen gestanden haben, interessierte niemanden. Tränen der Wut. Der Scham. Der Trauer.

Wut  
\- über sein Verhalten dir gegenüber.  
Über die Unfähigkeit der Behörden, bei solchen Fällen einzuschreiten.  
Denn ich hatte versucht, erst da alle Hebel in Bewegung zu setzen.   
Um dich vor dem Gesetz da raus zu holen.   
Doch sie sagten, du müsstest selber kommen.   
Wenn du nicht selber kommst und sie um Hilfe bittest, sind ihnen die Hände gebunden.

Diese unfähigen Idioten!  
Erst wenn etwas schon geschehen ist, setzen sie ihre Beamtenärsche in Bewegung. 

Scham  
\- weil ich nur noch diesen Ausweg gesehen habe.   
Aber dieser Idiot hat es nicht kapieren wollen.   
Hat immer wieder Hand an dich gelegt.   
Und du warst wie paralysiert.  
Ich hab’ wirklich nur noch diesen Weg gesehen, um dich aus deiner   
Starre zu holen. 

Trauer  
\- über dein Unglauben.  
Dein Entsetzen.  
Du hast mir die Tat nicht zugetraut.  
Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich mir auch nicht.  
Doch als ich deine Wunden gesehen habe, deine seelische Pein, deine Angst, deine Zerrissenheit, hat es mich entzweigerissen.  
Du hast mir soviel gegeben.  
Hast es aber trotzdem nicht übers Herz gebracht, mir auch das anzuvertrauen. 

Hast du geahnt, wie ich reagieren würde?  
Dann kanntest du mich besser, als ich mich.

Doch all das zählte vor Gericht nicht.  
Weder das du mein Herz in deinen Händen hältst, noch der Missbrauch durch deinen Vater. Sie kennen mich nur als aalglatten und knallharten Businessman, der zur Not auch über Leichen geht.

Tja, diese These hab ich ja dann wohl auch eindrucksvoll bestätigt.

Selbst die ausgebufftesten Anwälte haben mir in dem Moment nicht mehr helfen können. Keiner konnte das. Die Beweislage war viel zu erdrückend.   
Außerdem, was hätte ich davon, alles zu leugnen?

Nachdem ich ihm die Waffe an die Schläfe gehalten habe, legte ich sie neben ihn nieder. Ich wickelte dich in meinen Mantel. Brachte dich in ein Krankenhaus. Die Nachbarn haben natürlich den Schuss gehört und die Polizei alarmiert. Sie fanden die Mordwaffe direkt neben der Leiche. Mit meinen Fingerabdrücken darauf. Es war ihnen direkt peinlich mich im Krankenhaus darauf anzusprechen. Ich saß gerade an deinem Bett und wartete darauf, dass du deine Augen aufschlugst. Dein Vater hatte es diesmal zu weit getrieben. Er hatte dich fast bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit geprügelt. 

Ich wiedersprach nicht. 

Ich konnte ihr Erstaunen über diese Tatsache direkt greifen.   
Sie hatten wohl damit gerechnet, dass ich wütend aufspringe und mit einer Verleudmungsklage drohen würde. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. 

Ich stand einfach auf.   
Hielt ihnen meine Hände hin.  
Schaute sie abwartend an.

In dem Moment, in dem die Handschellen zuklickten, wachtest du auf.  
Ich sah noch, wie sich deine Lippen zu einem tonlosen „Arigato“ formten.   
Dann führten sie mich ab.

Jahre sind seitdem vergangen.   
Ich habe seit der Urteilsverkündung weder was von die gehört noch von dir gesehen. Ich weiß nicht was es bedeuten soll.

Das du uns beiden den Anblick des anderen ersparen willst, bis ich wieder auf freien Fuß bin?

Oder hast du mir den Laufpass gegeben?

Nun, ich würde es morgen erfahren.  
Auf die eine oder andere Art.

Leise aufseufzend drehe ich mich auf die Seite.  
Versuche die Augen zu schließen.

Neulich hat mich der Gefängnispfarrer gefragt, ob ich bereue.  
Und ich konnte ihn ruhigen Gewissens mit „Nein“ antworten.   
Ich bereue nicht, dass ich diesem Mistkerl das Hirn rausgepustet habe.  
Das einzige was ich bereue ist die verlorene Zeit, die ich hier und nicht bei dir bin.

Langsam fallen mir die Augen zu.

Der Mond war weitergewandert.   
So wanderte auch das Licht weiter.   
Ließ mich in Dunkelheit zurück.  
Und ich fand endlich Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen stehe ich am Tor.  
Halte Ausschau nach deinem blonden Schopf. 

Doch einzig Yugi und Mokuba treten mir entgegen.  
Der Gefängnisdirektor war so freundlich gewesen, der Presse einen späteren Entlassungstermin zu nennen. So könnte ich unbehelligt ins normale Leben zurückkehren. 

Doch als ich in die betretenen Gesichter der beiden Männer blicke, überkommt mich ein Hauch von Unwirklichkeit. 

Sie meinen, sie hätten mir all die Zeit etwas vorenthalten.   
Gaben mir mit sichtlich schlechten Gewissen einen Brief.

Ich erkenne deine Handschrift.   
Schwungvoll wie immer.   
Sie spiegelte auch dein hitziges Temperament wieder.

Bedächtig öffne ich das Kuvert.   
Ziehe das gefaltete Blatt heraus.  
Langsam gleiten meine Augen über den wenigen Text:

„Du hast mir ein neues Leben gegeben.   
Und dann wurdest Du mir genommen.  
Allein hatte ich nicht genug Kraft, mit dem Gedanken fertig zu werden, dass Du wegen mir im Gefängnis sitzt. Dein Ruf ist vollkommen ruiniert. Durch mich! Du wirst wegen mir nirgends mehr Fuß fassen können.  
Mokuba ist es zwar gelungen K.C. zusammenzuhalten, doch Du wirst nie mehr zurückkehren können. Diese Last kann ich nicht tragen. Ohne Dich konnte ich nicht mehr. Verzeih’ mir. Ich war feige und bin gegangen.“

Ich gehe auf die Straße.  
Höre den Signalton des Lasters.

Dann nichts mehr...


End file.
